In Michiru's Bedroom Love Blooms
by thelovelywriter204
Summary: Just as the title says the setting is Michiru's bedroom. It's what I think would have happened if Michiru would have said yes to Chika in that one ep where he asks if he stay in her room. It turns out that a love confession may arise. My first ever one-shot! Tell me what ya guys think! ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: Though I LOVE Zombie-Loan, I do not, however, own it. (Sadly) I just wanted to put that in there. Now, please enjoy my ONE-SHOT.**

**_Michiru's POV_**

I can not believe that I actually said yes to him! I should have told him no. "NO." Is it that hard to say? Of course it is….when it's with Chika. He just had to ask me with those damn puppy dog eyes! Damnit! He knows that I can't ever say no to those! Does he stop doing them to me? Nope! I wish, though. Now who sits on the edge of my bed; playing with my comforter? Chika; that tall, arrogant JERK! Chika; that sweet boy with the hard to miss white and black hair… URGH! What the hell am I thinking?! "Chika?" I ask quietly; surprised at how soft and shy my voice sounds because I'm boiling over inside.

"Yeah Gopher? What'ya want?" Chika's irritated tone makes me want to scream! I'm letting him spend the night in my room and he actually has the nerve to have that tone with me? That arrogant, little JERK! I have to clam myself down before I actually DO scream.

"Um, why did you want to spend the night in my room anyways? Why not Tachibana's room instead? Why choose me?" I sigh. I can't believe I actually asked him all of those questions. Guess it's the way I show that I'M getting irritated. I hear Chika sigh and say, " 'Cuz you're the only one I can really talk to. 'Cuz you're the only one that I feel happy around instead of awkward. 'Cuz, Gopher, you're different."

I feel taken aback. I'm different? Huh. Never thought he was happy around me considering how he always bickers at me and such. If he feels at ease towards me like he said, then why does he always wanna start fights with me? I don't understand. "Stop lying and tell me th-!" I stop in mid-sentence due to temporary shock. Chika has a rose red color painted all over his handsome face. Is he actually blushing? No, that can't be. Chika doesn't blush. That's just how it is. He's not the type of guy who blushes, really. "Chika-"

" I like ya, okay? Better yet, I love ya, Michiru. Crazy, right? Insane, right?" Chika's bangs cover up his golden eyes. The eyes that are usually so arrogant and energetic are now covered up by pure white hair. Chika couldn't have looked more vulnerable than he looked now. "Say somethin' will ya?" I feel like my eyed are about to bulge out of my head. Chika…loves me? ME? Why would a person like Chika LOVE me? Though I think this, the feeling of relief washes over me like I've been awaiting him to tell me that. Then I realize that I have been. I have been awaiting this because I love Chika, too. How could I have not noticed this sooner? It's my turn to turn beat red.

"Chika….. Are you just screwing with me?" I ask, still attempting to tell myself that he was just joking around. "Screwing with you? Man, oh man, do I only wish that that was the case. There was a few moments of silence before I realize that Chika is right in front of me. Staring at me with those beautiful, gold eyes. Then, before I know it, we're both leaning in and I feel Chika's warm lips on my own. The sensation I feel right now can't even be described. I feel as if there are little sparks bursting around us. Is this what it feels like to be kissed by some-one you truly love with all your heart? Does it really feel this….amazing? I slowly flutter open my eyes and pull back a little. Reluctantly, Chika does the same. "I love you, too, Chika." I go to give him a hug. I feel his warm body press against my chest. At first, he seems to be in a slight daze and just lets me hug him. Then, as if snapping out of it, he slowly puts his arms around me as well. We stay like that for a while. Neither of us talking, just hugging out our feelings for one another. Until, that is, when I got sleepy and laid my head against his muscular chest. He lied me down and snuggled close to me, as if telling me that I can't escape now. I put a small smile on my face as I faded away into the peaceful darkness. Where I spent the whole night dreaming about my beloved Chika.

**_Okay, this was my first ever fan-fiction. I really hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it was a bit rushed_**. **_If you could, please review and suggest a few things please. It would really help a lot. Also, tell me a little of what you thought of it, thanks. Gotta go, bye. ~~Thelovelywriter204_**


End file.
